


The Finest Liquor Money Can Buy

by AYangThang



Category: Mai-HiME
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, POV First Person, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21565525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AYangThang/pseuds/AYangThang
Summary: Natsuki was pained by all of my sins. Easily broken and worn down, but, in spite of the tired look in her eyes, she remained.
Relationships: Fujino Shizuru/Kuga Natsuki
Kudos: 9





	The Finest Liquor Money Can Buy

One shot into the amber liquid, my lips tingled gently. I wasn't fond of it. It became a soft reminder not to take this too far. A warning I’d willingly ignore. Natsuki was right, the drink was soothing to my many grievances.

Two shots in, the flavor was heavy on my tongue and gentle on my mind. My dark thoughts slipped from me and I was able to breathe anew. She smiled at me, her own shot glass perched to her lips. 

My fingers reached for the bottle on my third, contemplating if I really should pour another. As I watched it trickle into the glass, I found myself unable to care. I just wanted that momentary satisfaction, and I had no other way to receive it.

On the fourth, hesitantly, I felt a distant sense of reproach. I knew better, of course. I should have presumed that this is where of journey at the bottom of the glass would lead. Misplaced greed, and so many regrets drifted into the glass. Then, I swallowed them down.

That should have been the end of it, but the woman at my side poured my fifth. Her emerald eyes meeting mine, so many unspoken truths clashed together as she clinked her glass with mine.

I was brought to wonder why we did things like this. Words failing the both of us time and time again. I could feel my restraint slipping, too far gone to keep myself from reaching out and placing my hand over hers.

Were we even to that point yet?

Could she trust me so much?

How could she?

There was no way she could, but then again, she didn’t pull away either. Instead, her elbow nudged mine. A silent offering, and nameless agreement that this advance was okay.

It was, in some small way, reciprocated.

Natsuki was pained by all of my sins. Easily broken and worn down, but, in spite of the tired look in her eyes, she remained. She stayed by my side, when even that should have been questionable.

Maybe it was, but as her head tilted ever so slightly towards mine, I couldn’t bring myself to care. I refused to think about my actions or about the madness that plagued me. It had taken all of us at one point or another. I was no different in that. Somehow, though, I fear the madness remains. All that I want is her lips on mine. That single tiny approval, and no more.

I want that to enough.

For now...

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've recently started creating content with a long time friend of mine. Together we're known as "The Demented Ferrets". We have all sorts of content being prepped. We stream on Twitch, and now we have a YouTube channel.
> 
> Follow us on Twitter: https://twitter.com/FerretsDemented  
> Our Blog: https://dementedferrets.com/
> 
> If you want to watch us make fools of ourselves on Twitch you can do that here: https://www.twitch.tv/the_demented_ferrets
> 
> Tuesdays: 9:00 PM - 12:00 AM (GMT)  
> Wednesdays: 9:00 PM - 12:00 AM (GMT)  
> Saturdays: 12:00 PM - 3:00 PM (GMT)
> 
> If you want to see our YouTube content, you can do that here: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC57x2Xu2IXCbqyZIhxMJ7kA


End file.
